Cartas sin nombre
by Alexiis.BlacK
Summary: Kagome recibe una carta anónima. ¿Quien se esconderá tras esas dulces líneas?
1. ¿Una carta?

_Hola ! S q en la pfrimera pg me ekivoq :P asi q la vuelvo a poner aki junto a otro capi! Ya me diran si les gusta!_

_Cap.1_  
Una calurosa tarde de otoño, se veia bajar a una hermosa chica de 15 años a tirar la basura... Su cabello azabache le llegaba x su fina cintura, sus ojos café derretian cualkier hombre a su paso y si sus ojos no eran suficientes sus delicadas pero no disimuladas curbas arian el resto del trabajo, por q esa chica tenia cuerpo de diosa...

Bajava las escaleras del templo donde vivia con su abuelo, su madre y su hermano cuando de golpe...

Plaf!

Kag: Ay! Que paso? Q fue ese ruido?

_**Cuando era pequeño conoci**_

****

_a una princesas de cuento_

_haiendo nacer en mi interior_

_un nuevo sentimiento._

_Quien soy_

_aún no te diré_

_sólo puedo asegurarte_

_que te protegeré._

_Te ama:_

_  
_

Kag: _Quien...?O/O Quien a podido escribirme esto... no esta firmado... lástima... la guardaré en mi cuarto..._

Asi la chica subió hacia su alcoba (cuarto) dejando a un muchacho muy satisfecho con su trabajo...

¿: Mi niña... Siempre tan dulce... si vieras la cara q as puesto al ver mi carta... espero con anisias el momento de declararte mi amor personalmente... Bueno mi vida... nos vemos mañana en el instituto...-y se fue... dejando un suave rastro... a puro amor..


	2. Descubriendo amores

_AKI el segundo capi!1_

_Cap. 2_

Esa noche, Kagome no pudo dejar de pensar en quien le habia podido enviar la carta...

Kag:_ ¿Y si ha sido Kôga? Anque tambien a podido ser Bankotsu... ¡O otro chico q nisiquiera me e dado cuenta ! Bueno... Mejor ir a dormir q mañana es solo el segundo dia y no puedo volver a llegar tarde..._

Al dia siguiente...

Ringgggggggg (Intento en vano de imitar a un despertador)

_Kag: Que...¿Que hora es...?_ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Voy a llegar tarde! Y com vuelba a llegar tarde el profe... "," Stoy muerta...

La chica en 15 minutos se duchó, se vistió, le puso de comer al gato, cogió la carta y salió corriendo de casa sin siquiera desayunar... A lo lejos se veia a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados... Ese era Inuyasha el mejor amigo de Kagome desde hacia muchos años...Era un chico con el que discutia constantemente, pero a la vez, era muy protector con ella...

Inu: A buenas horas! Estava apunto de irme!

Kag: Lo siento...

Inu: Bueno vamos ya q vamos a llegar tarde!

_Kag: Les he de enseñar la carta a las chicas... Aber que opin... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Esos són Sango y Miroku!_

A lo lejos se veia a una pareja besandose apasionadamente... Eran ni mas ni menos 2 de los mejores amigos de Kagome...Sango era una chica muy fuerte, de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ojos castaños... eran amigas desde los dos años por eso se conocian tanto. Miroku era un chico guapisimo, de pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta y unos preciosos ojos azules, lo unico malo es q era un mugeriego empedernido...

Inu: Que calladito os lo teniais... eh?

San/Mir: Inuyasha! o/o

Kag:¿ Cuando teniais intención de decirnoslo eh?

San/Mir: Kagome! O/O

Inu: jajaja

Kag: Jajajajajaj

Mir: Bueno... Sango y yo levamos dos meses saliendo... ¿A q si?

Inu/Kag: Si Hombre!

San: Si Vamos Kagome que te e de contar muchas cosas!

Kag: Exactamente!

Asi nuestros amigos llegaron corriendo al instituto...

¿: Kagome amor mio!---- Cogiendo de las manos a Kagome---- ¿ Como estas mi princesa? Espero q ese chucho asqueroso no se aya pasado contigo...

Kag:Hola Kôga...

Inuyasha siempre habia sido muy borde con los chicos que se acercaran a Kagome que no fueran Miroku

Koga: Mira chucho cmo le agas algo!

Ban: Mejor vallamos entrando ya q sino estos se acabaran peleando... cmo cada mañana...

Kag: Hola Bankotsu!

Y asi subieron a la clase... pero entonces...

San: Kagome que es eso?

Encima del pupitre de la chica habia un hermoso ramo de rosas azules y rosas...  
Mir: Son flores... ¿ Una carta?  
Kag: Es mia!

_Hay gente que sueña con dinero_

_gente que sueña con noches de pasión_  
_yo lo único que sueño_  
_es ocupar tu corazón._

_Más te quiero dia tras dia_  
_más te quiero y te querré_  
_y que siempre ten cuenta_  
_que te protegeré_

_Siempre tuyo: _

San: Kagome... Creo que tienes que contarnos un par de cosas...Kag/ Si...

Koga: Pero quien...¿?

Inu:...

Jjejejeje Ya sta! Abr si les gusta... X q ami este no es q me emocione...   
Weno dejen post review!  
Besos!


	3. A traves del aire

Cartas sin nombre

Cap. 3

San: Cartas anonimas?

Kag:Si... Ayer me llegó otra... Mira la he traido!

Aya: Que romántico...  
Kag: Ayame!  
Aya: Hola!  
San: Por q as llegado tarde?  
Aya:E tenido q ir al medico...  
Kag: A bueno... Mira q te lo cuento todo!

--------Con los chicos--------

Kog: Como pille al que esta seduciendo a mi Kagome le...!

Mir:Tranquilizate... ¿Inuyasha no dices nada ?  
Inu: ...  
_Mir: Que raro..._

Al dia siguiente en el instituto

San: Me acompañais a comprar ropa? Es q tengo una cita cn miroku y quiero dejarle impresionado...

Kag: Mira q no decirnoslo... -,-  
San: Lo siento... jejejeje

Aya : Mirad eso!

En un arbol posado en la copa se veia un precioso alcon con...

San: Una carta! Lleva una carta en el pico!

Kag: Que? o,O  
Aya: Cuidado que se acerca!

Las chicas se alejaron rapidamente de la ventana. El alcón se posó delante de Kagome , le hizo una reverencia y salió levantando el vuelo...  
Cogiendo el alimento que le lanzo su dueño cn gran disimulo...  
Cuando el ave despareció todas las miradas quedaron fijas en Kagome...

San :Kagome abrela!  
Aya: Si dinos que pone!  
Kag/ Bueno aber...

Tengo ganas de abrazarte,  
en mis brazos estrecharte,  
susurrandote al oido  
lo mucho que llego a amarte.

En quatro dias te diré  
quien es tu admirador secreto  
pero asta entonces contentaté  
con saber que te amo  
y te protegeré...

San:En quatro dias te lo dirá!  
Aya: Si tu no lo quieres me lo quedo yo ehhhh?

Kag:surrando) Impresionante...-_Ese pajaro podria ser de..._

Y lentamente giró la cabeza... hacia el chico q ahora acababa de salir por la puerta...

Bueno pos aki sta! Sino hay ningun post no tendré + alternativa q dejar de escrivirlo... Bueno dew waps!


	4. Un sueño

_**Cartas sin nombre...**_

**_Cap. 4_**

**_Ya habian pasado seis dias desde que Kaogme recibia aquellas cartas..._**

**_Kag:Mañana... Mañana sabre quien es él..._**

**_Esa noche, Kagome havia quedado con Sango para ir a cenar, se lo havian pasado muy bien pero cuando volvia..._**

**_¿:Oye bonita... Por que no vienes un ratito con nosotros..._**

**_Kag: Que esta ocurriendo? _**

**_Entonces se fijó en que se havia metido en un callejón sin percatarse siquiera..._**  
**_De golpe, de la nada se oyo un disparo...apuntado hacia ella..._**

**_Kag: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_La chica se encogió y cerró los ojos esperando el dolor... pero sin embargo este jamas llegó_**

**_Kag: Que pasa?_**

**_Al levantarla vista le vio... habia un chico parado delante suyo... la cual habia recibido el impacto de la bala..._**

**_¿: Creo que en mis cartas decia que te iva a protejer...- Dijo sin girarse- Asi... que no temas... por que no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase..._**

**_Kag: Quien...?_**

**_De golpe una luz plateada la cegó..._**

**_Kag: Ahhhhh... Era un sueño... _**

**_Estava sobre su cama, en su cuarto... se puso a pensar..._**

**_Kag: Aver... es cierto que esta noche e quedado con Sango... y todo a sido igual que en el sueño... asta que me e metido en el callejon... jeje quiero saber quien es ... ese chico que no me deja de proteger ni en sueños... Bueno... mañana sabré quien es...aunque creo que ya lo se..._**

**_Y con este pensamiento se fue a dormir... con una sonrisa pintada en los labios..._**

**_Pos aki esta el capi! Me dejan post y me dicen que tal a estado okis? Un bexo!_**


	5. Mediante un colgante

Hola chicas! Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para poner! ToT Gomen! Espero que me perdonéis... Os he echo este capi cn mucho cariño así q... a leer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó media hora antes de lo normal. Quería estar lista para cuando supiera quien era su admirador...

Kag: Que me pongo? Esto! No esto no... El vestido aquel ! No que pensara que soy una... Mejor voy con la chaqueta y la minifalda q me compré el otro día...

Al salir se encontró con Sango y Miroku...Sango llevaba un vestido rosa y Miroku una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes.

Ese día, el instituto dava permiso para ir con la ropa que se quisiera, x eso al llegar al instituto, ni dios llevaba el uniforme...Y había que admitir que a inuyasha lo que llevaba le quedaba que ni hecho a medida.

Llevaba una camiseta roja de tirantes grande y unos tejanos totalmente rotos.

Las clases pasaron como siempre... Exceptuando que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Kagome aber si recibía una carta o algo... A la hora de comer todo transcurrió normal, Kagome se quedo comiendo con Sango en la clase , pero, los demás bajaron al patio hasta que...

Toc-Toc-Toc

Prof.: Adelante

Hombre: Esta aquí Kagome Higurashi?

Kag: Si soy yo...

Hombre: Me han encargado que le entregue esto...

Y sobre la mesa del profesor depositó una pequeña caja de cristal todo con pétalos de rosas... con un hermoso collar de oro y rubíes en forma de corazón

------ ( ) & Kag------- ( No pongo quien es por q sino no tiene gracia!)

Kag: Es precioso...

San: Mira una carta!

Kag: Que? - Y enseguida cogió la carta y la leyó rápidamente...-

San: Que pone?

Kag: Una amistad estropearé... al no ser correspondido... Pero al menos sabré...que conseguido... decirte cuanto te amo... y te protegeré...

San: No puede ser...es de...

Kag: Lo sabia...

San: Vamos a buscarlos al patio!

Kag: Si...

San: Y le dices lo que sientes por él...

Kag: Y que siento por él?

San: Eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie...

Y iban a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe...

Sec: Están todos secuestrados! --- Y empezó a apuntarles a todos con su arma--- Un paso en falso y os mato!

Y así salieron todos a tropel muy asustados y confusos... Al llegar al recreo vieron que solo estaban los la ESO. ya que los + pequeños estaban de excursión.

Sec: Todos ahí venga!

Kag: Sango tengo miedo...

San: No te preocupes , no nos harán nada...

Sec: Yo no estaría tan seguro...

Y entonces cogió a Kagome de un estirón y la llevo a donde estaban otros secuestradores...

Sec: Has visto esta cámara? Pues con ella gravaremos tu asesinato... como un aviso a la policía que hay fuera...

Kag: Por favor... dejadme...-ahora cuando e aclarado mis sentimientos hacia el no... por favor...-

Sec: Ponte ahí!

Las chicas gritaban... muchas lloraban...

Entonces pusieron a Kagome en una línea negra y a una cierta distancia se puso el tirador...

Kag: Te amoooo...

De golpe, se escuchó un ruido de pistola... Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el dolor, la sangre... Pero sin embargo... estos nunca llegaron... así que decidió abrir los ojos... Y en ese mismo instante... deseó no haberlo echo nunca...

El chico al que amaba estaba justo enfrente de ella con los brazos extendidos... Con un gran río de sangre en su pecho...

:Creo que en todas mis cartas decía que te protegería...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado el capi! Vosotras direis si kereis que se akabe en el próximo capítulo! Dejadme reviews ¿valE?

Cotestacion reviews!

serena tsukino chiba

Hola pues veremos pronto quien es jejejje fin

_ Hola wapa! Si al siguiente capi lo vereis!_

espero que haya muchas escenas de romance y lemon entre inu y kagome que emocion

_Ya intentaré que si que hayan vale?_

en fin espeor que las cosas mejoren mucho mas, sigue asi, te amndo un abzro perdon por la demora pero es qu estab de vacaciones nso vemso chais

_Y para ti mil millones de besos amiwa!_

Carla Jennifer

pues a mi me a encantado...espero qeu le sigas pronto esta bastante interesante y ademas es diferente de los demas.

Atentamente: La admiradora # 1 de Sesshoumaru.

_De verdad me alegro que te haya gustado!_

Olivia Diaz

¡Hola! te escribo para decirte que tines mucho talento para escribir, pero tienes una pesima ortografia! te pediria que antes de subir los fics, los editaras un poco, se ve que eres muy joven aun, por la manera en que te comes las palabras, mira que nuestro idioma es tan bonito y tan rico, no es critica, solo lo hago por ayudar, se vale verdad? bueno me despido y espero que sigas escribiendo asi (con tu talento, no con esa ortografia). jejejejejeje, perdona si soy muy mala en mis comentarios. Buena suerte.

_Muchas gracias por tu consejo! A partir de ahora vigilaré mucho más la ortografia lo prometo! Un beso vida!_

natalia

ta chvr pero MUY CORTO bu ya m etaba emocionando jaja  
desjas mucho misterio x aca pero ta chvr

_Espero que este tamb te aya gustado! Ya se que los ago cortos! Lo siento! ToT Un bso!_


	6. Corazón atravesado

**_ Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Como e tardado mucho en actualizar subiré dos capis vale??? Un beso!_**

Cáp. 7

Kagome estaba paralizada... No se lo podía creer... él... el chico q siempre q la hacia enfadar...el chico al que amaba... le acababan de... 

Kag: Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Inu: no... perdonare a nadie...a nadie... que se atreva a hacerte daño... jamas... 

En ese preciso instante, Inuyasha, fue luchando como si no tuviera ninguna herida... lentamente... fue acabando con cada uno de los secuestradores... recibiendo un puñetazo en el estomago y en el pecho... haciendo que su herida creciera... 

Kagome lloraba... Tenia miedo... miedo a que le quitaran a lo que mas quería, el aire para respirar... sus sueños, su vida... Exacto... Inuyasha era su vida... Y la estaba perdiendo... En ese preciso instante Kagome se fijó que solo quedaban tres hombres y que uno de ellos estaba apuntando a Inuyasha con una pistola... y este no se había dado cuenta... 

Sin pensárselo dos veces Kagome corrió hacia la puerta del club de arquería, que quedaba justo al lado del patio y apunto... apunto a aquel hijo de ... que quería acabar con su amado... y le dio... vaya si le dio.. atravesándole las dos manos y dejándolo clavado en la pared. 

Kagome corrió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.. Tenia miedo... De golpe... un último grito... y el sonido de dos cuerpos caiendo sobre la piedra... 

Kag: Inu... Inuyasha... Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kagome se acercó corriendo al cuerpo caído de Inuyasha... Al llegar y abrazarlo se dio cuenta de que su pulso iba lento... demasiado lento... 

Inu: Kagome... 

Kag: Inuyasha? 

Inu: Te amo... 

Y en ese instante cerró los ojos... y Kagome tuvo el presentimiento de que como no se dieran prisa... seria la ultima vez que viera esos ojos dorados...  



	7. Final? o Principio?

_**Cáp..8**_

La chica estaba temblando... Justo en sus brazos estaba su amado... la persona a la q mas quería en todo el mundo... estaba en peligro... y ella no hacia nada...

Kag: Mi amor... ahora enseguida vienen los médicos... así que ya sabes... as de aguantar... as de aguantar por que hemos de recuperar todos estos años... todos estos años que hemos ocultad nuestro amor...pero ahora vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido...¿verdad?

En ese instante una ambulancia llegó al colegio. Cogieron a Inuyasha y le pusieron en una camilla, pero, justo cuando se lo iban a llevar, Inuyasha en sueños cogió la mano de Kagome... y esto también pasó en la realidad.

Kag: Inuyasha?

Sueño de Inuyasha

Kag: Inuyasha... De verdad creías que yo no te amaba?

Inu: Pues si... pensé que jamas me amarías...

De golpe aparece un fuerza que va alejando a Kagome de Inuyasha... Y él rápidamente le coge la mano... evitando que se la llevaran de su lado...

---------------------------Realidad------------------------

Medico 1: Hemos de irnos!!!!! El chico esta realmente mal!!!!!!!!! Tu! -refiriéndose a Kagome- Vienes con nosotros!!!!! Rápido!!!!!!!

Kag: si!

Medico 2: No aguantará! su pulso esta bajando muy rápidamente!

Kag: Si aguantará!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Y lentamente se acerca al cuerpo de su amado- ¿ verdad que si Inuyasha?

Sueño de Inuyasha

Kag: Inuyasha!!!!

Inu: Por favor kagome aguanta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento Inuyasha consigue tener a kagome entre sus brazos haciendo q esa fuerza la soltase...

Kag: Te amo Inuyasha...

Inu: Y yo Kagome... Y yo...

Kag: Entonces me juras que estarás siempre a mi lado?

Inu: te lo juro Kagome...

Realidad

Inu: Te lo juro...

Kag: Inuyasha...

Y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de los dos jóvenes... aun que uno estuviera llorando y el otro inconsciente...

Medico 2: Su pulso esta volviendo a la normalidad !!! Y la hemorragia a parado!!!! Si sigue así, no abra muchos problemas para salvarle!!!!

Kag susurrándole al oído a inu: Bien echo Inuyasha... Te amo...

Inu: - en un susurro que no escucho ni la misma Kagome- Y yo a ti...

Sueño de Inuyasha

En ese momento ellos dos se acercaron lentamente... juntando sus labios de esa forma tan anhelada...

* * *

Aki esta el otro capi!!!!! Me aveis de decir si os gusta o no ehhhhh????? Plis dejad reviews!!! Muxiisisisisisimas gracias a la gente q dejo reviews en el otro capi!!!! 


End file.
